1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera and particularly relates to a digital camera comprising an electronic flash device using a light-emitting diode (LED) as a flash light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a xenon tube is used as a light source in an electronic flash device of a camera. However, an electronic flash device using a xenon tube as a light source can emit only instant light of several milliseconds, so that flash shooting cannot be performed while a shutter is released slowly. Further, since a xenon tube has a spectral characteristic close to a daylight color, flash shooting for backlight correction in the morning and evening results in a picture with an unnatural color. Hence, in order to solve the defect of such an electronic flash device using a xenon tube as a light source, an electronic flash device using an LED as a light source is proposed (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-116481).
However, since an LED emits light varied in color temperature among products, when an LED is used as a flash light source of a digital camera, a white balance correction result is varied among products.
Moreover, an LED emits light varied in color temperature according to an ambient temperature and an applied current, and a white balance correction result is varied according to an ambient temperature and an applied current.
The present invention is devised in view of such circumstances and has as its objective the provision of a digital camera achieving an image of a stable color shade during flash shooting using an LED as a flash light source.